


Mambo No. 5

by lovethatwewerein



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27841105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovethatwewerein/pseuds/lovethatwewerein
Summary: He’d never really been one for school dances, didn’t understand the appeal of spending an evening in a room surrounded by sweaty people that he didn’t want to sleep with. But he goes to prom anyway, tagging along with Nick and Jeff because he downright refuses to show up with Thad at his side. It’s just as lame as he expects.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe, Jeff/Nick the Warbler (Glee)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Mambo No. 5

**Author's Note:**

> This is so short and I'm sorry but I wrote it while I was doing an exam and I simply decided that everyone should know that Sebastian hates Thad and Trent. Even though I love Thad. Not Trent though - traitor!
> 
> Title from 'Mambo No. 5' by Lou Bega

He’d never really been one for school dances, didn’t understand the appeal of spending an evening in a room surrounded by sweaty people that he didn’t want to sleep with. But he goes to prom anyway, tagging along with Nick and Jeff because he downright refuses to show up with Thad at his side. It’s just as lame as he expects. 

The head of the french department, also the student-staff prom liaison coincidentally, approaches him in a panic as soon as he enters the hall, ranting in hurried french that even he takes a second to catch up with. There’s a couple of kids from the prom committee (he thinks) staring at her like she’s gone mad. He nods along and, the second she takes a breathe, he tells her that he has the perfect solution and leaves before random people ask him to translate anything she has said. 

He has to find Meatbox for his truly McKinley-esque plan of action. 

“I won’t do it,” is the first thing the other boy says. There’s a Crawford girl floating about behind him and Thad is clearly trying to listen in on the conversation. “This is the one night of the year the Warblers aren’t expected to perform and I refuse to give that up.” 

“No one else can do this.”

Thad fully turns away from his conversation then. “I could do it.”

And he can see the exact moment Meatbox is going to agree, his shoulders falling. It’s the first time he’s grateful for Thad thinking he’s ever wanted for anything. He squeezes Meatbox’s shoulder. “You’re a good man.”

He finds Nick and Jeff on the dance floor, swaying to no music and they agree to perform. The freshman warblers aren’t here - why would they be? - so numbers are limited but he supposes, since he has no other choice, he can let Trent sing. Or, maybe, give him and Thad a duet so no one has to suffer more than necessary. 

There’s a few niggles, finding someone able to use the kit the DJ had apparently set up before his tumble down the stairs - maybe he should’ve asked which staircase he fell down because apparently it was the main one - but they do. He’s never bothered learning the IT kids names but it’s easy to make up for when he hands a guy two-hundred dollars and points him in the right direction. 

And then Meatbox is walking onto the stage with way too many of their teachers staring at him the same way the Crawford girls are, but he can’t deny the results when the music starts playing through the speakers. Watching another Warbler sing about having sex on several difference continents is cruel and unusual punishment, even if it’s not the weirdest. 

“What happened here?” 

He turns around to face Blaine, keeping his face as straight as he can when Meatbox bursts into the chorus. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Oh, you don’t?” Blaine laughs, slipping between Sebastian and the person beside him with a smile and a quick apology. “I thought the Warblers didn’t perform at school dances.”

He crosses his arms, staring down at his boyfriend and, wow, that’s still so weird to think about. “Well, when needs must.” 

Nick clambers onto the stage, holding onto Jeff’s hand for as long as is physically possible, and starts singing a Billy Joel song. It’s not one they’ve done as a group but it’s entertaining enough when Jeff and Thad join him to do some old moves that haven’t existed since Blaine was a Dalton student. 

Mr Arcester is nodding his head along to the beat, Professor Bailey tapping her food just enough that it’s noticeable. She smiles at him, a small, grateful one that he’s never really gotten from an adult before. It’s kind of nice to be appreciated for doing a good thing for once. 

“Do you want to dance?” he asks Blaine, slipping an arm around his waist as Jeff joins Nick with a microphone. It’s a slower song, one so completely adorkable that he gets why they chose it, why they know it as well as they do, and it’s worth swaying to a sappy song when Blaine’s grin is brighter than every star in the night sky.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm at love-that-we-were-in on tumblr.


End file.
